1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light emitting devices. More particularly, the invention relates to organic light emitting devices having novel structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by the combination of holes provided from an anode and electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof. The OLED device may have several advantages, such as wide viewing angle, high response time, thin thickness and low power consumption, so that the OLED device may be widely employed in various electrical and electronic apparatuses. Recently, the OLED device has been rapidly developed as one of the most promising display devices.
To form an organic emitting layer of the OLED device, a printing process using an inkjet, a spin or a nozzle, a patterning process after depositing layers, and a transfer process using heat or laser have been utilized. However, the organic emitting layer may not be formed uniformly in a pixel region of the OLED device with high resolution and/or contrast by the above-mentioned processes. Particularly, as the size of the OLED device increases, the organic emitting layer may not be precisely patterned in a predetermined region with a high resolution.